Qué tal el Caribe o La boda más loca
by Katkat Bell
Summary: Ha sido un año agotador y el trío y sus amigos deciden tomarse unas vacaciones... a dónde irán. Esto es la historia de un viaje a lo muggle con muchas complicaciones.


¿Qué tal el Caribe? anunció Neville, luego de golpearse la cabeza con el borde de su cama A Luna le encantará.

Luego de un año sin verse, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Luna y Ginny, habían ido a pasarse unos días en casa de Neville y estaban planeando un viaje de vacaciones, para celebrar el fin del viaje del trío y la muerte de Lord Voldemort.

Neville, las locuras de tu novia no están para seguirles el juego se burló Ron.

No es mala idea contradijo Hermione Necesitamos unas buenas vacaciones luego de este agotador año. Y ya que ninguno de nuestros viajes en busca de los Horcruxes de Voldemort nos….

¿Podrías dejar de decir ese nombre? interrumpió Ron, que se había erizado con las palabras de la joven.

Está muerto, Ronald. ¡Supéralo! lo regañó la castaña y prosiguió y ya que ninguno de nuestros viajes nos llevó al Caribe… ¿Qué mejor lugar que ese?

A mi me gusta la idea Apoyó Harry. Se veía desmejorado físicamente, pero visiblemente más aliviado que nunca No quiero oír nada sobre solicitudes de entrevista.

Solo falta decírselo a Luna y a Ginny se emocionó Hermione Voy a ir preparando el equipaje.

¡No tan rápido! la frenó Ron Yo todavía no estoy de acuerdo.

Ronald, si quieres no vayas. Pero si te fijas bien, te darás cuenta de que te vas a quedar solo a pasar las vacaciones le dijo Hermione al pelirrojo, empleando la mirada más fría de la que fue capaz Nosotros nos vamos al Caribe.

¿Desde cuándo se llevan tan mal? le preguntó Neville a Harry. Cuando se había reunido con el trío, luego de que regresaran de su viaje, no había notado tanta tensión entre esos dos.

Pues no sé le respondió Harry, alzando los hombros Se levantaron así esta mañana.

Luna, cariño, nos vamos al Caribe le anunció Neville, a su novia que entraba, acompañada por Ginny ¿Te parece bien?

¡Me encanta! fue la contestación, acompañada de un abrazo, un beso y la mirada de ensueño característica de Luna Deja que le cuente a papá que veré a los nosferatus diem. ¡Son legendarios!

Vamos, lunita, tenemos que empacar la arrastró Ginny, mientras rodaba los ojos por el comentario de la rubia.

Varios días después, un grupo formado por seis jóvenes se encontraba en el aeropuerto de Londres, esperando para tomar un avión. La mayoría de las personas los miraba raro, pues Luna llevaba una túnica, no pudieron convencerla de no hacerlo, una ropa muy extraña para los muggles corrientes y su excéntrico collar de corchos.

Era mejor tomar un traslador protestó Ron. Todavía no estaba contento con el viaje. Incluso había convencido a Harry, que había sido el encargado de comprar los boletos, que los comprara con escala en el Ártico. Tenía la esperanza de convencer al resto de pasar allí las vacaciones.

Ron, acordamos que haríamos unas vacaciones muggles en el Caribe lo regañó su hermana, mientras Hermione entregaba los boletos de avión.

¿A quién se le ocurrió tomar este avión con escala en el Ártico? le gritó furiosa a Ron, cuando regresó.

¿Y si se cae el avión? le susurró Neville a su novia. La verdad, estaba un poco asustado ¿Qué hacemos?

Hacía unos minutos, los jóvenes magos habían abordado el avión y ocupados asientos en primera clase.

Nos aparecemos le respondió ella, sin mirarlo, mientras leía "El Quisquilloso" Somos magos, cariño.

Tienes razón, amor trató de tranquilizarse, acomodándose en el asiento. Nunca había sido bueno en aparición. De hecho, todavía no tenía licencia.

¿Ron, sabes que sentarme contigo me roba tiempo con tu hermana? le preguntó Harry, luego de que el avión despegara.

¿Qué quieres que haga? Hermione no me quiere ver ni pintado fue la respuesta.

¿Qué le hiciste? cureoseó Harry. En ese momento Ginny les tiró una fotografía, que luego sería fuerte motivo de broma para los gemelos, por la cara de sorpresa de Harry y la de fastidio del pelirrojo.

Nada respondió.

Algo le tuviste que hacer insistió Harry.

No hice nada. Eso fue lo que pasó dijo Ron frustrado Ella me confesó lo que sentía por mí y me dio un beso y yo me quedé sin hacer nada.

Wow, estoy sorprendido le confesó Harry Creía que ella te gustaba.

Yo la amo, Harry su rostro se puso rojo pero me paralicé.

¿Y por qué no se lo dices a ella, ahora? sugirió el pelinegro.

No querrá escucharme aseguró Ron.

Sabes que Hermione no lo haría lo contradijo Harry.

Tienes razón. Tengo que hablarle dijo llenándose de valor Esto… Hermione, me gustaría hablar contigo.

Ginny, ven que te extraño la llamó Harry. La chica y Ron cambiaron de lugares.

Hermione…. Yo te amo le dijo Ron rápido y la besó. La castaña se quedó paralizada y no atinó a hacer nada. El pelirrojo se apartó apesadumbrado Veo que reconsideraste lo que me habías dicho la otra noche.

¡Un momento! los detuvo Luna Chicos, es evidente que se aman. ¿Ron, tú amas a Hermione?

Sí respondió el chico, mirando tímidamente a la castaña.

¿Hermione, tú amas a Ron? preguntó de lo más emocionada. Todos miraban a Luna con una mezcla de emoción y sorpresa.

Sí respondió ella con seguridad. Luna unió las manos de ambos y una chispa dorada surgió de allí. Luna tenía escondida la varita debajo de la manga.

Entonces, sin más que decir, los declaro marido y mujer anunció solemne y todos, excepto la pareja en cuestión, abrieron los ojos al máximo Puede besar a la novia.

Es broma. ¿Cierto? le susurró Harry a Ginny, mientras Ron y Hermione se besaban.

No, a Luna siempre le encantaron las bodas, así que desde hace tiempo tiene permiso para casar le anunció la pelirroja.

Deja que se enteren esos dos comentó Neville, mientras la reciente pareja seguía besándose.

No creo que les importe dijo Luna besando a Neville.

¿De qué hablan?quiso saber Hermione, cuando se apartó de Ron.

De que esta ha sido la boda más loca a la que he tenido el gusto de asistir respondió Harry como si nada.

No fue de verdad, Harry replicó Ron sonriente.

¿Quién dijo que no? lo contradijo Luna.

¡¿Qué! corearon Hermione y Ron.

A todos los pasajeros se les comunica que los motores están inestables y que en estos momentos estamos perdiendo altura anunció la voz de la aeromoza por los altavoces Por favor, mantengan la calma. Tomen los paracaídas que se encuentran debajo de sus asientos y diríjanse ordenadamente a las salidas de emergencia.

¡¿Qué! fue el grito general.

Mantengan la calma repitió la aeromoza.

¡Vamos a morir! Neville entró en pánico.

Cariño, somos magos le recordó Luna.

¿Qué hacemos? se bloqueó Hermione Recién casada y ya voy a morir.

Aparezcámonos sugirió Luna.

Estamos en el medio del océano saltó Ron.

Yo no sé aparecerme confesó Neville Vamos a morir.

Podemos hacer como los muggles y tomar los paracaídas aportó Harry.

No hablen boberías los reprendió Ginny Creemos un traslador.

Tengo este collar de corchos mostró Luna.

¡Portus! conjuró Harry. El collar brilló con una luz azulada y todos se aguantaron de él.

Creí ver a seis jóvenes desaparecer dijo uno de los pasajeros, luego de que los chicos desaparecieran Debe ser el stress de morir tan inesperadamente y sin llegar a mi reunión de negocios.

Lamentamos las molestias causadas. Pueden regresar a sus asientos anunció la aeromoza, momentos después Los motores se han estabilizado y nos dirigimos, según lo previsto, hacia el Ártico.

¡Qué bueno! se alivió el pasajero Hubiera lamentado perder mi reunión sobre la importación de equipos de refrigeración al polo.

Bien, no nos fue tan mal le dijo Ginny a Harry, mientras ambos tomaban el sol en la playa de Varadero.

No, aunque perdimos el equipaje dijo Luna que se había acercado por detrás de la pareja, acompañada por Neville Y Neville, aún tiembla cuando se menciona la palabra avión.

Eso no es cierto la reprendió el joven, poniéndose un poco rojo.

Esperemos que Ron esté disfrutando la sweet matrimonial y no quejándose por el hecho de que le hubiera gustado ir al Ártico se burló Harry.

No lo creo aseguró Ginny Sutilmente le comenté que Victor Krum y el equipo búlgaro de Quidditch, andaban de vacaciones por allá.

Entonces dile a tu mamá que pronto tendrá los primeros nietos le dijo Harry a Ginny, recibiendo un codazo por respuesta.

¿Señorita, dónde puedo encontrar un collar como el suyo? le preguntó una niña a Luna.

¿Te gusta? le preguntó realmente sorprendida.

Es lo máximo respondió la chica.

Entonces te lo regalo le dijo Luna, poniéndole el collar de corchos al cuello.

Gracias, señorita agradeció la niña y se alejó corriendo.

Bueno, Luna no vio a los nosferatus diem dijo Neville pero sí celebró una boda y encontró a alguien que le gustara su collar de corchos.

El viaje ha sido genial aseguró la aludida pero todavía no pierdo la esperanza de ver a los inventores del vampisol.

¿No es ese Harry Potter? le preguntó un reportero a su fotógrafo, mientras caminaban por la playa en busca de algún chisme nuevo.


End file.
